Truth or Dare
by Vegeta-Saiyajin-no-Ouji
Summary: VB. When Bulma brings the gang together for a party at CC, can she convice the Saiyan Prince to play a few games with them, and actually enjoy it? Special Vegeta, ChiChi and 18 moment in first chapter. And NOT like THAT, you pervs. Coughs R&R!


I'm so sorry I haven't updated Mortal Mentality in so long. But we've moved houses and got new computers, so it took ages for the guy to come out and fix up our internet connection. And I'd almost finished writing ALL of the chapters when mum forgot to tell my brother's friend to save the things onto a disc before he deleted them off the old comp, so everything was wiped out. Meaning I have no back ups of stories if they get deleted.

So basically, I have to reread what I have and start all over again. Lately I haven't been inspired very much, so to make up for it, I'm going to start several new stories. They will be called "Biohazard," "Love in the Desert Sands," "Truth or Dare," "Settlers," and "Deadly Shadows (In the Arms of a Killer Sequel)."

But for now, please enjoy Truth or Dare…

**CHAPTER 1**

_Party at Capsule Corp._

"VEGETA! Get out of there right now!" was the screech from the aqua-haired scientist as she pounded on the door of the GR.

"What now?" Vegeta shouted back, opening the door. The pressure on his sweat soaked body immediately diminished due to the automatic shut-off that had been installed.

Bulma stared him up and down before crinkling her nose. "You stink. Go and have a shower." was the next command.

"And why would I do that, woman? I haven't finished training. And if you think that I-…" he was cut off.

"I don't think, monkey-brain, I know. Now get out of there, take a shower, and wear something other than your leotard. I expect you to be at that party." she crossed her arms over her chest, and then stalked off. Vegeta was cut silent by the leotard remark, and could only splutter words he wasn't able to finish.

"Feh. Leotard. I don't wear a leotard." he grumbled, but looked down at his spandex shorts if in question before hurrying off for a shower.

_LATER…_

Due to Bulma's demands, Vegeta wore his 'human clothes.' This happened to consist of a white business shirt that had two buttons undone at the neck, black pants with a belt, and shiny new black dress shoes. Around his neck was a small necklace with his name imprinted in letters on small cubes of metal. It was something his daughter had made for his Christmas present, and so the only time he took it off was when he was training or bathing.

Bulma was wearing a mid-thigh length black dress that had a sliver cut out of it that showed the mid section from clavicle to just above her navel, and it clung to her shapely body quite nicely. Wearing only the faintest amount of lip gloss, eyeliner, and mascara from when Vegeta had told her she looked better without masses of 'fake up,' Bulma tied her hair up in a pony tail, letting a few strands hang down to frame her face.

"You look fine. Stop fussing." Vegeta grumbled, arms crossed and leaning against the door frame.

Bra and Trunks soon appeared, though in slightly less formal clothing. Vegeta was about to open his mouth to complain, but he was silenced from a single finger from Bulma, who wasn't even watching them. She knew them too well.

"Alright. Now everyone downstairs. Shoo!" The three of them soon went down, and while Vegeta went to sit in the corner as per usual, Trunks and Bra stole some potato chips from one of the several masses of bowls of food for the Saiyans.

"Vegeta! Get the door!" Bulma called out, coming down the stairs as well. She was given a weird look, but when the doorbell rang, they all understood. Bulma had a sixth sense for these things. Grumbling, the cocky prince did as he was ordered.

Goku and ChiChi stood there with their children.

"Hey Vegeta! Since when were you a doorman?" Goku cried, and picked the shorter man up in a bear hug. But on an order from the raven haired woman at his side, he soon dropped Vegeta, having seen that he couldn't breathe. Placing a hand behind his head to scratch it, Goku soon performed the all famous Son grin. "Heh heh. Sorry, 'Geta."

Bulma soon greeted the Son family, and ChiChi sent them all off to play, while Gohan and Videl tried to catch Goten, who was soon running on a rampage with Bra. The sour prince soon went back to his corner, away from them all. But seeing the capsule in ChiChi's hand made him salivate, as he knew there was only one thing in there. And that was food.

18 and Krillin were next to arrive, though the blonde android was having a little trouble trying to pry Marron off her head without ripping her earrings out with the ear still attached in the process. "Ow ow ow ow." was the only greeting she gave as she ducked in under the door, little Marron tugging at her mother's ear.

Krillin just snickered. "Hey Bulma." the former monk got his wife to sit still long enough so that he could get their daughter to let go. Next to arrive was Piccolo and then Yamcha, who didn't say anything except give a nervous grin as Vegeta peeked around the corner and glared at him like a scary little garden gnome.

Tien and Chiaotzu were next, and Bulma greeted them both with a smile, "Wow. I haven't seen you guys in ages. I'm so glad you were able to make it." she exclaimed, and invited them in. Hercule soon burst in and apologised for being late, as he'd been swarmed with his fans. Everyone was dancing and having a good time, apart from Vegeta and Piccolo who were sitting next to each other and being anti social in the corner.

"Oh, come on, Vegeta. Please? Just one dance." Bulma whined, standing in front of him.

"I said no. I'm here, aren't I? That should be enough." Vegeta growled, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry about it, Bulma. He can't dance. Even Goku is better than him. I guess he doesn't want to be embarrassed." Piccolo spoke up, smirking as his reverse psychology worked. Bulma gave the Namek a grin and mouthed a thankyou as Vegeta dragged her out to where the others were dancing.

Yamcha's taunts of Vegeta being unable to dance (as he thought Piccolo was telling the truth) were soon demolished as she Prince proved that he did indeed know what he was doing, especially with ballroom dancing. Yamcha had thought that a foxtrot was 'unfair' because only horses trotted.

"Don't tell me I'll have to teach the weakling how to dance." Vegeta smacked his forehead with his hand.

Bulma didn't say anything, as she was sitting down, a bit breathless from the dancing. The only thought running through her mind was 'Wow! He's definitely a prince if he can dance that good. I could barely keep up. Then again, that happens most of the time.' she wiped the evil little smirk off her face before anyone could see.

"Hey 'Geta! If you are going to teach Yamcha, can you teach me too?"

"Kakarot, I am not going to teach you or anyone else how to dance." Vegeta gritted his teeth together.

"Awww!" Goku soon went on a whining spree, and would have outdone even Bulma if whining was something that could be purchased.

"Goku, honey. That's not the way you do it." ChiChi spoke up, before turning to the Saiyan Prince. "I'll cook-…"

"Done!" Vegeta didn't even hear the rest of the sentence, as he'd cut her off. But everyone knew that when it came to ChiChi and food, it was guaranteed to be good.

Vegeta attempted to teach Goku how to swing dance, but the taller Saiyan kept stepping on ChiChi's feet while the others had a good laugh. Even Piccolo was chuckling at Goku's clumsiness. He'd dragged Bulma over so that she could help, but that didn't work either.

"That's it…I give up." The prince grumbled, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Well what about me? Maybe he'll understand then." Vegeta looked up at ChiChi's voice and then pondered for a while.

"Fine." while Goku stood near and watched, Vegeta showed ChiChi the steps she needed, as well as what Goku was supposed to do.

"Now I see why you left Yamcha for an alien prince!" the raven-haired woman flopped down next to the scientist, and they both laughed. Yamcha just sulked in the corner. Soon Bulma and ChiChi were fighting over who got to dance with Vegeta next. He just slapped himself in the forehead again. Krillin then piped up.

"I think 18 should dance next. Because I'm too short to. Heh heh." he received a smack in the head. "Owww…What was that for?"

"You know why." the blonde woman spoke in the monotonous voice she was renowned for.

"Please, Mummy?" the little Marron pouted, and her mother finally gave in.

"Ugh. Fine. But I warn you all that I'm only doing this because I've had three beers, and I can't be bothered listening to your bickering." she grumbled, and got up from the couch. Flicking her hair behind one ear she stepped up to the short Saiyan.

They glared at each other for a while before Vegeta spoke. "You know, the android is probably programmed to do this stuff." 18 just smacked him in the forehead.

"Shut up and start dancing. I'm not here because I like you." she growled.

He was a little stunned that she actually had the guts to hit him, but he soon came up with a suggestion. "Viennese Waltz okay with you, Miss Perfect?"

"Well, I'm glad to see you finally got my name right, Mr I-have-a-stick-where-it-doesn't-belong." she gave a deliberate forced smile to him, and Vegeta did the same. While the others snickered at their interaction, Bulma flicked the music back on to something that would fit with the Viennese Waltz they were doing. And despite the fact that they hated one another, they were quite good at dancing with one another. Even Yamcha was impressed.

Bulma finally managed to steal her husband back, but he'd decided that he needed to drink an entire bottle of vodka to get him through the rest of the night so he couldn't remember what he'd done come morning. Fortunately for him, his Saiyan blood only was affected in such a small amount that he was only a little tipsy.

"Hey, guys! I have an idea!" Bulma called out, and soon they stopped dancing and turned to face her.

"How about we play a little truth or dare?"

_**END CHAPTER**_

Well, what did you guys think of this first chapter? I hope I get some good reviews from all these stories I'm going to start. Actually…I'd rather better inspiration…But meh. Reviews are more fun grin


End file.
